


Interlude: Cleansing

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A warrior heals - with a little help from someone not in the fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Sword at Least](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596205) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Okay. Here's a first. Semi-PWP. 
> 
> Missing scene from my story One Sword at Least

Meglann Florlin smiles at the huntress as her words echo in the Alderaani student's mind. Her simple smile belies her rising excitement. The young huntress reaches over and touches the cheek of the younger woman. She had dreamed of this touch since the first time the beautiful, mysterious Togruta had walked into the diner with a tall, cool woman dressed in business attire. Meglann's heart had gone to her throat as she had walked over to the table to take their orders. She was fairly certain she had sounded like an idiot when she spoke. The Togruta had smiled, but had pretty much remained oblivious. 

The cool, human woman had smiled knowingly at the young server.

It had been months before Meglann had gotten up the courage to speak to her. Once she had fallen off of the cliff, the young woman's eyes had grown less suspicious and more appraising. They had sat and talked for a long while, about anything and everything. 

Except for the Togruta's name and what she did.

Meglann comes back to the moment when she feels the cool hand drop to the medbed. She sees the expressive blue eyes fall. Meglann can feel the pain emanating from the healing woman. She brings her fingers to the orange chin and gently lifts it up. "Hey, Brawler," Meglann says. "You sure about this? If you don't...."

The warrior smiles gently and kisses the diner owner's fingers. "No, I am sure. I want....no, I need to be with you. It's just that..."

Ahsoka Tano curses inwardly. _You're going to screw this up with your pain, you dumbass._ She sees the dark eyes of an elder huntress fixing as she died. 

Meglann turns the young ex-Jedi's head. She reaches up and kisses her forehead. "If you need me to just hold you, I will, Ahsoka." She smirks; a creditable version of the huntress' own expression. "That is one of your Corellian's pointers for the care and feeding of Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh, really. You mentioned some, such as making me laugh and kissing my wounds. You're doing excellent on the first and I am sure that we will get there on the second. What were some of the others?" the huntress says, her own Smirk growing.

"Well, there is a little trick with his pinky....."

"So was there a demonstration?" 

"I'll never tell. I'll just demonstrate." The restauranteur moves her lips to the warrior's. Her sparkling eyes look directly into Ahsoka's blue gaze. She grows serious. "He did tell me that there is one thing that is off limits." Ahsoka's eyebrows marking raises to her lekku roots. Meglann looks down shyly. "He said that I can't kiss you on your nose. That is his spot."

She sees Ahsoka look at her fingernails; her own emotions playing on her face in waves. Without a word, Ahsoka reaches over and kisses the young Alderaani. Their tongues meet and gently touch. Meglann places her hands on each cheek-marking. She looks directly into the blue eyes. "He did say to not let you hurt. To help you touch the light and let the pain go, even for a little bit."

Ahsoka closes her eyes. She sends a bright thought to the fleeting purple, green, and gold presence in her mind. A tiny presence that is only there intermittently, since he had given her the energy from the mystical energy field that they had shared from birth.

She opens them and lets her smile flow to them. "Come on, sweetie," she says. "Let's get clean."

~+~+~+~+~+ 

Ahsoka swings her legs out of the medbed. She takes a deep breath and smiles at the fact that there is she can now breathe without nearly unbearable pain from her healing knife wound. Meglann is at her side, seemingly without even getting out of the bed herself. She feels the girl's warm hands on her elbows as she lifts her from the bed. 

The room only spins for a moment. Meglann looks down at the floor. When she looks up, she gives a shy smile. Ahsoka mirrors her look. She reaches up and undoes the ties holding the young woman's curls in a messy ponytail. Her breathing quickens as she runs her fingers through the mass. Meglann's breathing matches hers. She lifts a hand towards Ahsoka's left lek, but stops just before touching it.

"Go on sweetie. You can touch them. They will feel good when you do." 

"Is it...Is it like a Twi'lek's?" the Alderaani whispers. She looks down as if embarrassed. Ahsoka smiles. "Not quite. They are very sensitive and it is an intimate touch. Your touch feels wonderful, but it is not necessarily something that will get my motor running on its own. It is why we don't necessarily bind them and cover them up." Her eyes gleam. "'Of course, we would rather not have just anybody pawing them without permission. They can be painful if not handled right." She pauses, trying to catch her breath. "But, if like.... right at this moment, the motor is already going, it will certainly add to it. You may even make me explode standing here."

 _Good to know,_ Meglann thinks. She lifts the lek gently, looking at the Togruta. She touches her lips to a blue chevron. She delights in watching the blue run the spectrum of colors, as well as the taste and the feel of the lek twining about her hands. She giggles a bit. "Didn't know they could do that."

"You'd be amazed at how much I can do with the damned things." A hooded look comes over her eyes. "Or where I can put them."

She Smirks at Meglann's widened eyes. Ahsoka saves her by taking her hand and walking to the 'fresher. As they walk in, Ahsoka says, "Gotta take care of something, sweetie. Been out of it for a while." 

Meglann kisses her. "Go ahead. Gotta do the same thing. Ahsoka sits and relieves her bursting bladder. As she does, Meglann unhooks the buckle of her belt and pulls her trousers down. A quick movement and her shirt joins the rest of the clothing on the floor, away from the shower.

Ahsoka drinks in the sight of her long, thin body. The huntress stands and switches places with the diner owner. Ahsoka is wearing fewer clothes, only a hospital tunic. 

The garment joins Meglann's clothing on the floor. As Meglann finishes and stands; the huntress walks over and pulls the student into her arms. They both gasp as their skin comes into contact. Ahsoka slides her hands up Meglann's bare arms; to her shoulders and then to the sides of her face. She pulls that face to hers.

As their lips touch, Meglann's brown eyes close. Ahsoka feels the touch of the woman's tongue on hers. Her hands fall along the girl's back to her ass. Meglann's hand moves up her center lek to the back of her head.

Their mouths break away. They drink in the sight of one another. Both women's hands move up their flanks. Ahsoka gasps as Meglann's thumbs find her nipples. Her mouth tracks to the orange throat. She nips gently. "I so wanted to touch you here the other night. When you came to the diner and took your shirt off and made me inject you with that crap into your wound. I so wanted to lay you back on that desk and taste you." She looks toward the ceiling. "Probably not the most appropriate time for those thoughts." Ahsoka laughs. "Probably would have certainly taken my mind off of things." She growls as Meglann's lips close on one breast.

"No more than I wanted you to, sweetie," she breathes against where her own mouth has fallen. She is very careful not to use her sharp predator's teeth; that is for later. She kisses the young woman's smaller breasts; her tongue circles the hardening tips. 

"Sorry," the human says with a gasp, "Sorry there's not much there." 

"Shh," Ahsoka says, "You are beautiful. Besides," she says with a Smirk, "I am not exactly knocking anybody over with mine."

With a sigh, the ex-Jedi breaks away. "I think we might need to get in the shower. Is it okay if I sit on the bench?" It is her turn to smile shyly. "I can still...."

Meglann places her fingers over the Togruta's full lips. "You sit, babe. This is about you."

She turns and opens the shower door. With a sharp look, she places the warrior's hand on her shoulders. She turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature. She turns and takes Ahsoka's hands in hers. She gently pulls the young warrior in. She lowers Ahsoka to the bench. As she sits, the huntress trails her lips over the stomach of the Alderaani. Meglann gasps as the lips and tongue trail through the curls over her center.

The tongue gently plays over her folds. With an effort, she pushes the brawler away. She leans down and kisses the woman; tasting herself on her lips. She kneels as the water cascades over them.

She hears a giggle as her mouth touches the orange belly; around the slight indentation. She dips her tongue into the crater with a smirk.

After several minutes of laughter and the warrior trying to push her away, she relents. She steps back and marvels at the white markings that surround Ahsoka's center. They fan out in random stripes from the woman's mound. She gently touches one. She realizes that the huntress' forearms, which are usually covered, also bear the markings. 

Ahsoka notices her looking, her fingers gently ghosting over them. She smiles ruefully. "Probably will get more of those as I grow older. Something about camouflage when hunting on my world.

Meglann smiles. "They are so beautiful," she says, awestruck. "If you don't mind me saying so, I think that I could kiss them all day." Ahsoka matches her smile. "Don't mind at all." Her eyes take on a devilish glint. "But if you find some other places that you could kiss, as well, I wouldn't be averse."

She squeaks as Meglann does. The student touches her tongue to the top of Ahsoka's folds. The squeaks move to moans as she circles her tongue on a cluster of nerves. Her tongue gently presses inside of the warrior.

Meglann marvels at the taste, slightly different from anyone she has ever been with. Her eyes track upward to Ahsoka's face. Her head leans back against the tile wall; her eyes closed. Her lekku move gently over her own skin as the water falls over the warrior's body. 

Ahsoka's cries echo in the small shower. Meglann gently adds one finger, then two to her touches. She can feel the Togruta tighten around her fingers and tongue as she builds to her explosion. She feels the woman's legs drape over her shoulders and pull her closer.

Her eyes widen as Ahsoka's cries escalate into a different register; one she cannot hear, but can definitely feel. She feels the shudders vibrate through her own body through the connection. She relentlessly continues with her touches as a second and then a third explosion cascades over them both.

As the explosions subside, she gives a final kiss to Ahsoka's center. She can feel the wetness over her mouth and chin. She climbs up and brings her lips to her brawler's. Ahsoka greedily licks and kisses her own wetness.

~+~+~+~+~+

Meglann Florlin smiles as the warrior's rear lek moves against her front. "You know that I don't appreciate not being able to make you feel as good as you did for me, sweetie," Ahsoka says drowsily. 

"Get over it, Toots," she says with a wry grin. The warrior, as soon as she had come down from the multiple explosions, had immediately sat up and tried to continue what she had started with her lips, earlier. Meglann could feel her start to sway as she did. She had gently pushed her back down on the bench. She had lightly kissed the warrior. "No, sweetie," Meglann had said, "it's all about you. Besides," she said with a grin. "You need to get clean."

Ahsoka's head rests against her chest as she runs the soap over the Togruta's front. Her lips play over the smooth back and lek.

She can feel Ahsoka relaxing against her. She had already cleaned the older woman's back. There was only one thing left to do.

One demonstration from a grinning Corellian with warm green eyes. She lifts her hand to the rear lek. She forms her right hand into a fist, except for the small finger.

Meglann takes a deep breath and places her knuckles against the right side of the rear lek. She kneads them over the side of the lek, while allowing her pinky to gently feather against the bottom of the lek, where it joins Ahsoka's head. _A perfect fit and a perfect touch,_ the young woman thinks. She feels the young woman's breathing escalate to loud cries as she simultaneously releases. _So the lek doesn't get your motor running, huh? There seems to be one spot._

And then relaxes. Within seconds, her breathing is regular, as she gains more much-needed, healing rest. "No fair," the warrior murmurs as she relaxes.

Meglann sends a silent message of thanks to the hunter. She knows that this will not last. Even though she can feel the rest of the huntress, the smooth muscles are coiled.

Ready for the next battle.

For this moment, however, there is respite. There are no visions of anyone lying dead or missing children or wounded friends, or whatever else brings the pain.

There is only respite. Meglann smiles as the hot water continues over them. _Glad someone else is footing the hot water bill,_ she thinks with a grin. She lets the young woman breathe against her, as she relaxes herself.

As they are both cleansed.


End file.
